1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device capable of preventing occurrence of a short circuit between an electrode including aluminum and a gate electrode when the electrode including aluminum and the gate electrode are arranged so as to sandwich an interlayer insulating film made of silicon dioxide therebetween.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a case where electrodes such as a source electrode for a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or an emitter electrode for an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is arranged adjacent to a gate electrode with an interlayer insulating film made of silicon dioxide therebetween. Also, there is a case where a metal film including aluminum (Al) is adopted as an electrode to provide a source electrode for a MOSFET or an emitter electrode for an IGBT. (For example, refer to WO2009/128382 (PTL 1) and WO2009/128419 (PTL 2).)
Herein, when an electrode including Al is adopted to provide a source electrode for a MOSFET or an emitter electrode for an IGBT with the above-described structure, a short-circuit may occur disadvantageously between the electrode including Al and the gate electrode.